Sperm Donation
by Undomiel's
Summary: Bella a connu plusieurs relations dans sa vie mais n'a jamais trouvée le père de ses futurs enfants. Aujourd'hui, à 27 ans la jeune femme souhaite prendre son destin en main et se rend dans une agence de sperme, après tout comme elle aime le répéter à sa meilleure amie Jessica, pourquoi attendre l'homme idéal pour avoir des enfants alors qu'il n'arrivera jamais ?
1. Chapitre 1

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre.

* * *

_**2004, 11 Avril à 20h59 : Point De Vue d'Edward**_

* * *

Je sortis de la douche en vitesse étant déjà en retard d'au moins une demi-heure, puis enfila rapidement un boxer blanc, un jean noir, une chemise blanche, une veste de costard noir et des chaussures adaptées à la soirée de ce soir. Je me présente, je me nomme Edward Cullen, j'ai vingt-neuf ans et je suis l'un des avocats les plus réputés du pays. Je me postais devant le miroir de ma salle de bain puis essaya de me coiffer un minimum, seulement mes mèches rebelles ne souhaitaient apparemment pas être ordonnées. Physiquement je suis plutôt pas mal, je devrais même dire que si je le souhaite je peux avoir n'importe qui dans mon lit. Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, je suis assez musclé, pas trop gros ni trop mince et je possède des yeux vert émeraude ainsi que des cheveux brun/roux. Je quittais à tout allure ma salle de bain ayant abandonné la bataille contre ma coiffure puis me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée de ma très grande demeure. Après avoir pris mes clefs de voiture mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée, j'entendis la voix de ma femme depuis le grand salon.

**-Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir ? Me reprocha-t-elle.**

**-Vraiment Angela ? Lui répondis-je avec sarcasme, avec ce que nous savons tous les deux tu veux quand même faire semblant que tout va bien dans notre couple ? Que je n'ai pas demandé le divorce parce que tu m'as trompée de nombreuses fois ou que je ne fais pas chambre à part depuis deux semaines ?**

**-Edward, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe ? S'énerva Angela. Peu importe, puis-je venir avec toi ? Je vais m'ennuyer ici toute seule.**

**-Tu n'as pas les bons attributs pour venir, je doute que tu puisses nous fournir du sperme donc non tu ne viens pas ! Déclarais-je avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de monter au volant de ma Volvo.**

Ça allait faire trois ans que nous étions mariés, Angela et moi. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'un procès contre son père, je n'étais encore qu'un petit nouveau dans le domaine du droit et elle sortait à peine du lycée. Au départ, je ne la voyais seulement comme la cliente de mon patron, après tout nous avions six ans d'écart puis, nous nous étions rapprochés et notre relation avait évoluée. Nous étions un duo très fusionnel et je pensais que c'était la femme de ma vie malgré son jeune âge … jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La raison de notre divorce est très simple, elle m'a trompé plusieurs fois avec son professeur de sport, Ben Weber.

Après une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais enfin au gymnase où se déroulais la soirée. Je me garai sur le parking et sortis de ma voiture avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, mes parents adoptifs, qui m'attendaient à l'entrée du gymnase.

**-Edward, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! M'accueillit Carlisle.**

**-Je suis désolé de mon retard, j'ai eu quelques soucies avec Angela, lui répondis-je après leurs avoir fait la bise.**

**-Il serait bon que tu penses un peu à toi Edward et que tu te débarrasse d'Angela, elle profite de toi et le divorce n'est pas près de se terminer ! Me dit Esmée. Rentrons maintenant, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard pour le moment nous somme attendu.**

J'avais été adopté très jeune par la famille Cullen, ma mère était décédée lors de mon cinquième anniversaire d'une leucémie, Carlisle était son médecin et son meilleur ami. Elle m'avait toujours dit que j'étais sa plus grande réussite et qu'elle savait que même après sa mort je deviendrais quelqu'un de bien malgré mon inconnu de père. Ma mère était caissière dans une grande surface, nous vivions au jour le jour avec très peu d'argent tandis que Carlisle et Esmée Cullen étaient très riche et appartenaient à la haute société. Ils étaient bien vus de tous et participaient à de nombreuses soirées caritatives dont celle pour la recherche contre la leucémie tout comme moi.

Toute ma famille était au courant de mes problèmes de couple et voulait que je mette Angela à la porte malgré que le divorce ne soit pas officiel mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Angela avait été une grande partie de ma vie et même si je voulais dire le contraire, cette partie de ma vie était importante à mes yeux. Le divorce allait être long, rien que pour mon compte en banque, j'étais certain qu'elle demanderait des dédommagements pour de nombreuses raisons. Tous nos biens allaient être de longues discussions pour savoir comment les partager et en particulier les deux maisons que nous avions achetées avec mon argent.

Je suivis Carlisle et Esmée à l'intérieur du gymnase, là où se déroulait la soirée. Il y avait environ deux cents personnes de la haute société ce soir et quand mes yeux parcoururent l'assemblée, je ressentis un sentiment de fierté. C'était moi qui avait organisé cette soirée en l'honneur de ma mère, étant le président de l'association « La leucémie : bientôt la fin ! ». Depuis que j'avais l'âge de participer à quelque chose de grand, je me battais pour vaincre cette maladie qui m'avait prise ma mère, et mes parents adoptifs m'avaient vite rejoins dans cette association. Nous étions les personnes représentant la lutte contre la leucémie pour beaucoup dans notre monde et j'en étais même devenu le président. Je saluais plusieurs connaissances avant de me diriger au buffet où je m'emparais d'une coupe de champagne puis partis discuter pendant un certains temps avec quelques personnalités que je reconnu, beaucoup me questionnaient à propos de mon mariage, ou plutôt divorce maintenant et je leurs appris que ma relation avec Angela n'était plus la même qu'au début et que nous étions en plein divorce pour des raisons extraconjugales. Seulement quelques secondes après que j'eus quitté Carmen et Irina, des amies de ma famille, mon père prit le micro et monta sur l'estrade qui avait été construite pour l'occasion.

**-Bonsoir, tout d'abord je vous remercie mes amis d'être venu aussi nombreux ce soir, commença t-il. Vous savez tous à quel point cette association compte pour moi et ma famille et tout ce qu'elle représente à nos yeux. Comme vous le savez surement, cette soirée a été organisée par mon fils, Edward en l'honneur de sa mère et de ma meilleure amie, Élizabeth Massen qui est décédée d'une leucémie il y a maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Alors en sa mémoire, je souhaite porter un toast. A Élizabeth qui fut une femme, une amie et surtout une mère merveilleuse ! Puisses-tu reposer éternellement en paix.**

**-A Élizabeth ! Répéta la foule d'une même voix.**

**-Maintenant, je vais passer la parole à notre très cher président en espérant que vous passerez une très bonne soirée en notre compagnie, déclara Carlisle. Edward, c'est à toi !**

Je rejoignis mon père sur l'estrade après avoir posé ma coupe de champagne sur une des tables. Je le remerciais avec un sourire sincère avant de prendre le micro.

**-Bonsoir à tous, pour commencer je vous remercie tous d'être présent ce soir, je sais que Carlisle l'a déjà fait mais ça me tient à cœur de vous redire encore une fois merci, annonçais-je. Je souhaite en particulier remercier mes parents Esmée et Carlisle Cullen pour m'avoir soutenu, accompagné, éduqué mais surtout pour m'avoir conseillé depuis mon adoption. Sans eux je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ce que j'ai fait et cette soirée n'aurait pas eu lieu. Ma force depuis mes cinq ans me vient d'eux, ils sont l'âme de cette association et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant.**

Je fis une petite pause dans mon discours et parcouru des yeux l'assemblée avant de m'arrêter sur mes parents. Je vis Esmée avec les larmes aux yeux, très ému par mes paroles et Carlisle les yeux brillant de bonheur et certainement de fierté.

**-Cette association me tient à cœur pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes que vous connaissez sans doute, poursuivis-je. C'est vrai que depuis la disparition de ma mère, je souhaite par-dessus tout trouver un remède contre cette maladie pour enfin la vaincre et je sais qu'ensemble nous y arriverons ! Le principe de se soir est très simple, nous avons besoin d'argent pour favoriser la recherche contre la leucémie et c'est pourquoi Rosalie, la jeune femme blonde à l'entré du gymnase qui se situe actuellement derrière son stand, est là. Cette jeune femme est la directrice de l'agence de sperme « Un enfant pour la vie » et se soir elle a acceptée de m'aider. Le but de ce soir est de récolter le plus d'argent à travers des dons de sperme. Chaque don sera confié à Rosalie et rapportera 20$ à notre association. Pour tous ceux qui souhaiteraient faire un don, Rosalie et ses employés vous expliquerons tout en détail, je peux juste vous assurer que le sperme ne sera en aucun cas utilisé si vous ne le souhaitez pas, des formulaires sont justement à remplir pour toutes ces informations et des salles sont prévu au fond du gymnase avec des numéros pour que nous, les hommes soyons en paix pendant notre petite affaire.**

Il y eu quelques rires dans la salle mais j'avais été écouté avec attention tout au long de mon discours. J'étais persuadé que ce soir, l'association récolterait beaucoup d'argent malgré l'originalité des dons.

**-Je pense avoir tout dis, déclarais-je, surtout n'oubliez pas que l'association a besoin de chacun d'entre nous ! Si vous voulez plus d'informations pour ce qui concerne les dons, je vous conseil d'aller au stand, on répondra à vos questions avec joie. Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée et pensez qu'on compte sur vous !**

Après quelques applaudissements polie, je quittais l'estrade, récupérais ma coupe de champagne et rejoignis mes parents qui me serrèrent dans leurs bras quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur.

**-Très beau discours Edward, me félicita mon père, ta mère serait fière de toi j'en suis certain !**

**-Carlisle a raison, et puis nous, nous somme très fière de toi mon garçon, me révéla Esmée.**

Je passais une bonne heure en compagnie de mes parents et de quelques amis à rire. La soirée était réussite, je pouvais même apercevoir une petite queue d'attente pour faire un don et plusieurs autres hommes qui parlaient avec les employés de l'agence de sperme. Après quelques minutes, je quittais la compagnie de mes parents pour me rendre moi-même au stand auprès de Rosalie.

**-Edward, je pensais que je ne vous verrais pas de la soirée malgré votre discours, m'annonça la belle blonde.**

**-Pourquoi ne donnerais-je pas un peu de mon sperme pour montrer l'exemple ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire joueur.**

**-C'est vrai, vous devez montrer l'exemple mais avec votre femme je m'attends à tout maintenant, vous le savez bien ? Répondit-elle.**

**-Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu Rosalie ? Interrogeais-je.**

**-Je travail je te signal, déclara-t-elle comme-ci ça changeait quelque chose.**

**-Certes, mais ça ne change pas que tu vas te marier avec mon frère d'ici un ou deux mois, lui rappelais-je en souriant.**

**-Tu ne changeras jamais Edward, je t'admire ! Affirma Rosalie alors qu'elle récupérait le formulaire et le don d'une personne.**

**-Je sais, c'est pour ça que l'on m'aime, avouais-je avec un petit rire.**

**-Ni crois pas trop, tes chevilles vont finir par gonfler ! Répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.**

**-Bon aller, je te laisse bosser. Je vais aller faire mon don, tu me passe un bocal et un formulaire s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je avant de me diriger vers la salle qu'elle m'avait indiquée.**

J'arrivais devant la salle portant le numéro huit, je pénétrais à l'intérieur et actionnais le verrou après avoir refermé la porte. C'était une petite salle composée d'un canapé de couleur crème, d'une petite télévision avec une pile de DVD pornographique et d'une table basse sur laquelle il y avait des magazines rempli d'images de jeunes femmes plus ou moins habillées. Je souriais en imaginant Rosalie installant tous ces détails avant d'aller m'assoir sur le canapé et de remplir le formulaire. Je notais mes informations personnelles et cochais la case « refuse que l'agence utilise ce don », avec mon divorce je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un enfant en plus.

Après avoir relu le formulaire, je le posais sur le coter et observais les magazines plutôt douteux qui reposais sur la petite table, avant je n'aurais eu qu'à penser à Angela pour avoir une douloureuse érection mais maintenant Angela ne me rendait plus aussi dur que dans le passé. A vrai dire, ça faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais pas eu de rapport sexuel et que ma main était ma seule compagnie sous la douche pour combler ma frustration. Après des minutes qui me semblèrent être des heures, je me décidais à regarder la liste des DVD. Ça ne me semblait pas du tout une bonne idée mais bon, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, je n'allais pas rester ici des heures à attendre de trouver une meilleure idée. Je choisi finalement un des films, sans regarder le titre et l'insérais dans le lecteur placé sous la télévision. Le DVD commença et je baissais le son pour que personne ne puisse entendre, au cas où la salle n'était pas insonorisée. Je déboutonnai mon jean et le baissai avec mon boxer avant de commencer mes caresses intimes. J'enroulais ma main autour de mon membre devenu dur et commença un lent va-et-vient qui se transforma en quelque chose de rapide et d'assez brusque tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur l'écran de télévision.

Après plusieurs minutes, je sentis ma libération proche et je pris le bocal avec ma main libre avant de me déverser en de puissants jets dans ce dernier. Je me nettoyais avec attention, me lava les mains avec des lingettes mis à disposition et ferma le bocal contenant mon sperme avant d'arrêter le film et de sortir de la salle. J'ignorais le temps que j'avais mis dans cette salle mais vu le regard que me lança Rosalie quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je su tout de suite que j'allais avoir le droit à une de ses remarques.

**-Alors, tu as eu une belle petite séance Edward ? Parce que tu en à mis du temps ! M'apprit-elle quand je lui tendis le formulaire et le bocal que je venais de remplir.**

**-Oui, ça ma fait du bien ! Répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu, tu sais autant que moi à quel point je suis frustré, sexuellement parlant, depuis un moment.**

**-Je te retrouve bien là ! Affirma Rosalie en éclatant de rire suite à ma remarque.**

**-Sinon, vas-tu faire un petit don toi aussi pour mon association ? Tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi et puis je connais ton petit secret, lui révélais-je très sérieusement.**

**-Tu divagues mon pauvre, déclara-t-elle, t'astiquer le manche te monte à la tête !**

**-Toujours dans l'élégance à ce que je vois, éclatais-je de rire.**

**-On ne me changera pas non plus faut croire, me dit-elle.**

**-Oui, tu restes un mystère pour la gente féminine Rosalie, et puis avec Emmett se sera encore pire, répliquais-je.**

**-Ne parlons pas de ma vie sexuelle avec ton frère Edward, surtout quand j'ai un bocal de ton sperme dans les mains, rigola-t-elle.**

**-C'est vrai, tu as raison la situation est un peu bizarre, déclarais-je avec le sourire.**

**-En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour toi Edward, ta soirée est réussie, m'informa-t-elle sincèrement.**

**-Merci Rosalie, je suis content que tu sois là ! Lui répondis-je avant de partir me chercher un verre.**

J'appréciais réellement Rosalie, elle avait trente et un ans et c'était la fiancée d'Emmett, mon frère adoptif, depuis bientôt trois mois. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle, je pouvais parler de tout et n'importe quoi elle était toujours à l'écoute, c'était comme une grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu et je savais qu'elle me considérait également comme un petit frère. Physiquement elle était très belle : blonde, grande, mince avec des formes où il fallait. Et puis, elle restait une jeune femme très intelligente, j'étais vraiment heureux pour eux. Mon frère et Rosalie étaient faits pour s'entendre, ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et avaient beaucoup joué au chien et au chat durant ces années.

Je lui avais demandé de m'aider pour cette soirée en tant que directrice de l'agence « Un enfant pour la vie » et elle avait tout de suite acceptée, trouvant l'idée très originale. La fin de soirée se déroula très bien, une piste de danse avait été installée et quelques couples dansaient depuis déjà une heure. Je remarquais même Carlisle et Esmée, dansant ensemble dans un coin de la salle savourant un moment ensemble, sans personne auprès d'eux ni aucun problème qui aurait pu gâcher cette soirée. J'arrivais devant le buffet et me servis un verre de punch que je bu cul sec, me rafraichissant. La soirée se termina sans incident, j'aperçus Rosalie fermer le stand des dons et se diriger vers l'estrade, le micro à la main.

**-Pour terminer cette soirée en beauté, déclara Rosalie à l'assemblé, rien de mieux que des chiffres et de l'argent. Mais avant d'annoncer le montant des dons je vais demander à Monsieur Edward Cullen de venir me rejoindre sur cette estrade.**

Tandis que les personnes encore présentes se rassemblaient autour de l'estrade, je laissais mon verre sur la table du buffet et rejoignis Rosalie.

**-Maintenant que le président de l'association « La leucémie : bientôt la fin ! » est avec moi, je vais enfin pouvoir annoncer ces chiffres très attendu de tous, continua Rosalie. Je suis ravie de déclarer que ce soir, l'association a récoltée 3240$ grâce à 162 dons !**

En entendant le montant qu'on avait récolté ce soir, je ne pu empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, j'entendis tout le monde applaudir. Je pris le chèque que Rosalie me tendis avant de la serrer dans mes bras pour la remercier. Je remerciais tout le monde du fond du cœur puis descendis de l'estrade pour rejoindre mes parents qui me félicitèrent.

**-En tant que directrice, poursuivit Rosalie, c'est moi-même qui vais emmener les dons dans mon agence. Je peux vous assurer que le sperme sera gardé avec le plus grand soin et qu'au bout d'un mois, tous les bocaux appartenant à ceux qui ont coché la case « refuse que l'agence utilise ce don » seront détruit sans être utilisé !**

Une fois le discours de Rosalie terminé, je remerciais un par un les personnes encore présente avant de sortir du gymnase en compagnie de mes parents et de ma future belle sœur. Rosalie nous embrassa avant de partir mettre les dons en sécurité puis de rentrer chez elle et mon frère alors que je me dirigeais en compagnie de mes parents vers le parking.

**-Tu es sur que ça va aller Edward ? Me questionna Esmée, tu ne veux pas venir dormir à la maison ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi maman, Angela doit déjà dormir de toute façon et je préfère rentrer, lui répondis-je après l'avoir embrassé.**

**-Comme tu voudras Edward, tu sais que la porte te sera toujours ouverte, m'annonça-t-elle.**

**-Je le sais, merci. Carlisle, tu pourras déposer le chèque pour l'association demain à la banque ? Je ne pourrais pas y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec le juge pour le divorce, demandais-je en lui donnant le chèque.**

**-Pas de problème, je le déposerais avant d'aller travailler, répondit Carlisle en prenant le chèque. On se voit bientôt Edward ? Tu viendras manger à la maison ?**

**-D'accord, je vous appellerais. Bonne fin de soirée et bonne nuit, leur dis-je avant de les embrasser et d'aller rejoindre ma Volvo.**

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour rentrer chez moi, peu de voitures étaient sur la route et je pu aisément dépasser la vitesse de limitation, savourant le bruit du moteur de ma très belle Volvo. Comme je l'avais prédit, Angela dormais déjà quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur de notre demeure, je déposais mes clefs de voiture sur le meuble d'entré en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller ma future ex-femme. Je me dirigeais directement dans ma salle de bain puis retirai rapidement mes vêtements, les laissant trainer au sol avant de prendre une bonne douche pour détendre mes muscles. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et après trois quart d'heure je sortis enfin de la cabine de douche, me sécha et enfila seulement un bas de jogging avant de m'allonger dans mon lit, en dessous de mes couvertures. J'aperçus sur le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit qu'il était déjà une heure et vingt minutes du matin et sans plus de cérémonie je fermais les yeux et tombais dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Alors un premier chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas de rythme spécial ni de date fixée. Il sera là quand je l'aurais écrit.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis mais s'il vous plait rester poli. On peut ne pas aimer tout en restant respectueux !


	2. Chapitre 2

Me voilà avec le chapitre deux, les personnages appartiennent toujours à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre.

* * *

_**2004, 18 Avril à 13h06 : Point De Vue de Bella**_

* * *

_DDRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG !_

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de mon portable qui annonçait un appelle de Jacob. Gardant les yeux fermés et la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, je tâtais le sol au pied de mon lit et trouvais enfin mon téléphone avant de décrocher.

**-Allo, dis-je d'une voix encore endormie.**

**-Ah, je te réveil ? Me questionna t-il.**

**-Humm … Non, non ça va. J'allais me lever de toute façon, lui répondis-je en jetant un œil à la pendule qui se trouvait dans ma chambre.**

**-D'accord mon Bébé, j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu pourrais me rejoindre au café, au coin de la septième avenue ? D'ici une demi-heure comme ça on mangera un petit truc ensemble et on parlera, m'interrogea mon petit ami.**

**-Bien sur, si tu veux me parler. Je prends une douche, je m'habille et j'arrive, lui appris-je en sortant du lit.**

**-Ok, je t'attends alors. Je te commande comme d'habitude ? Se renseigna Jacob.**

**-Oui, oui. A tout de suite, je t'aime Bébé, terminais-je la conversation avant de me précipiter dans ma salle de bain.**

Jacob et moi étions en couple depuis maintenant deux ans et sept mois. Notre relation avait été quelque peu houleuse depuis nos deux ans, je voulais avancer dans notre histoire, qu'il vienne habiter dans mon studio et même avoir des enfants avec lui mais il ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes attentes que moi par rapport à notre histoire. Il me répétait souvent que j'allais beaucoup trop vite donc depuis trois mois je ne disais plus rien concernant notre avenir ensemble, vivant au jour le jour et notre entente n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Nous étions un vrai couple, très tactile, toujours autant amoureux et passant tous nos moments ensemble.

Me rappelant que j'étais pressée, je retirais en vitesse mon débardeur et mon short qui me servaient de pyjama avant de pénétrer dans la petite douche de mon studio. Je me lavai complètement durant une petite dizaine de minutes avant de me sécher à l'aide d'une serviette blanche et de retourner dans ma chambre m'habiller. J'enfilais les premiers vêtements que je trouvais, c'est-à-dire des sous-vêtements simples de couleur brun, un short en jean et un top dos nu rouge. Je pouvais me le permettre, nous étions à Chicago après tout et aujourd'hui était une belle journée ensoleillée. Je retournais dans ma salle de bain, m'attachais les cheveux en une simple queue de cheval haute car je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus et je sortie de chez moi après avoir pris mon sac à main et mis mes ballerines assorties à mon top.

L'endroit du rendez-vous n'était qu'à dix minutes de mon studio mais étant déjà en retard de quelques minutes, j'activais le pas, bousculant plusieurs passants mécontent sur mon passage. Je n'avais jamais eu de voiture personnelle malgré ma réussite lors de mon examen de conduite, pourquoi ? C'est très simple, l'argent ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis totalement pauvre mais n'étant pas connu dans mon métier, je ne croulais pas sous l'argent et les fins de mois étaient parfois compliqués. J'arrivais au café avec un quart d'heure de retard et retrouvais rapidement Jacob, assis sur une table à la terrasse et lisant son journal quotidien. Je m'excusais de mon retard avant de l'embrasse furtivement et de m'assoir en face de lui.

**-Je tes commandé le sandwich tomate et mozzarella, m'apprit-il alors qu'il posait son journal sur la table.**

**-C'est parfait, merci ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**-J'ai eu une promotion au boulot il y a quelques jours mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, commença Jacob en hésitant.**

**-Mais c'est formidable, m'exclamais-je ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ? Il faut absolument qu'on …..**

**-Bella tu ne comprends pas, me coupa mon petit amis. Je suis muté ! Je déménage en France, dans une ville nommée Nîmes.**

**-Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas refuser ? Demandais-je en posant mon repas sur la table.**

**-Si je pourrais, m'apprit-il. Mais je ne le souhaite pas, c'est une chance de me faire connaître !**

**-Et nous ? Demandais-je en sachant où il voulait en venir. Que va-t-on devenir si tu pars là bas ?**

**-Je ne veux pas d'une relation à distance Bella, répondit Jacob. Je t'aime mais je ne supporterais pas la distance …**

**-Tu n'essaies même pas ! Le coupais-je, ça pourrait fonctionner entre nous mais depuis le début tu n'essaies pas !**

**-Si je pars et que nous restons ensemble, je te serais fidèle comme je l'ai toujours été, m'expliqua t-il. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas Bella, le sexe me manquera et je finirais par te tromper ce qui te fera encore plus de mal.**

**-Mais il existe le téléphone, la caméra sur les ordinateurs et tout ! M'entêtais-je, on pourra toujours se voir et quand tu rentreras on se retrouvera.**

**-Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, répliqua Jacob. Je peux très bien rentrer dans deux mois ou bien dans cinq ans ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'attendes Bella, tu rêves d'être mère et se ne sera pas moi le père de tes enfants car je n'en veux pas. Je préfère te rendre ta liberté plutôt que te voir espérer.**

**-Jacob, on peut y arriver ! Insistais-je, ça passera vite et les sentiments qu'on a l'un pour l'autre se renforceront. Ce n'est qu'une simple épreuve et tu choisis le chemin le plus facile !**

J'avais beau insister, trouver toutes les excuses possible, Jacob ne baissait pas les bras, il était décidé à mettre fin à notre histoire et moi j'étais déçu de son choix. J'ai tout fais pour qu'il reste mais rien ne peux rivaliser avec le boulot comme il me l'a dit. Je l'aime énormément mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il a raison, je n'aurais jamais pu attendre son retour. Il m'apprit qu'il partait dans deux jours avant de m'embrasser sur le front, de s'excuser encore une fois et de repartir au travail.

Moi je restais assisse sur la terrasse de ce café, ayant abandonnée mon sandwich et totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai vingt-sept ans dans deux jours et je suis journaliste pour un petit magazine peu connu. J'ai oublié le plus important, je viens de me faire quitter par mon petit ami sur la terrasse d'un café et je désespère de trouver l'homme parfait pour être le père de mes futurs enfants car je ne veux qu'une chose, devenir mère. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans ce café, je quittais ma chaise et retournais chez moi en trainant des pieds.

Je mis beaucoup plus de temps pour rentrer chez moi qu'il ne le fallait habituellement. Après vingt minutes de marche, je pénétrais enfin dans mon studio et m'affalais dans mon canapé en pleurant. Jacob et moi nous étions rencontrés lors de mon boulot, c'était ma première vraie relation avec un garçon. Je venais d'être embauchée en tant que journaliste dans un petit magazine et ma patronne m'avais donnée comme première mission d'aller interviewer les employés d'une discothèque qui faisait un carton à l'époque. J'étais tombée sur Jacob, qui travaillait à ce moment là en tant que serveur et à la fin de notre conversation, il m'avait demandé mon numéro de portable. Le trouvant beau avec son air enfantin, ses muscles qui reflétaient des années et des années de musculation et sa peau bronzée venant de ses origines, j'avais craquée. Nous nous étions revus de nombreuses fois avant d'enfin sortir aujourd'hui je me demande comment il a pu s'intéresser à moi. Je suis la fille la plus banal qui existe sur Terre, j'ai les cheveux auburn et quelques peu ondulés, les yeux d'un marron chocolat, je ne mesure qu'un petit mètre soixante-quatre et bien que je ne sois pas énorme, je n'ai pas ce qu'on peut appeler le physique d'un mannequin.

Pleurant toujours autant la perte de mon petit ami, je pris mon téléphone et appela ma meilleure amie, Jessica car j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je composais le numéro et entendis deux sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche.

**-Allo ? dit une voix masculine.**

**-Mike ? C'est Bella, annonçais-je d'une voix que je voulais calme. Jessica est là s'il te plait ?**

**-Bien sûr Bella, me répondit le mari de mon amie. Je te la passe.**

**-Bella, tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.**

**-Jacob m'a quittée, lui révélais-je en pleure, il part en France pour son travail.**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée ma Bella, s'exclama Jessica une fois toute l'histoire racontée. Ecoute tu as bientôt vingt-sept ans ma belle et je sais que c'est dur, que tu aimais Jacob mais maintenant prend ton destin en main, fait de ton rêve une réalité !**

**-Que veux-tu dire Jess ? Questionnais-je sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.**

**-J'ai fais des recherches pour toi sur internet, me répondit-elle. Je comptais t'en parler qu'à ton anniversaire mais je crois que c'est une situation d'urgence, il faut que tu rebondisses. Tu as quelque chose pour noter ? Prend un rendez-vous à ce numéro : 0198050047.**

**-C'est noté, dit-je d'une voix redevenu presque normal. Mais c'est quoi ce numéro ?**

**-C'est le numéro d'une agence de sperme que j'ai trouvée sur internet. Elle est à Chicago. Je te laisse Bella, Mathieu et Nicholas ont besoin de manger. Gros bisous ma belle, on se voit dans deux jours, déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher.**

Ça m'avais fait du bien de parler avec ma meilleure amie, elle était toujours douée pour me changer les idées et me faire rebondir. Je posais le papier où j'avais inscris le numéro que Jessica m'avait donnée sur mon frigidaire à l'aide d'un aimant en attendant de savoir si j'allais m'en servir ou non. J'aimais les enfants, c'étais un de mes grands rêves de devenir mère mais je doute de pouvoir élever un enfant seule, sans père à mes cotés. Etant de repos aujourd'hui, je partis me recoucher et pour éviter de penser à Jacob, je réfléchie au parole de ma meilleure amie et fini par m'endormir en rêvant d'avoir un enfant dans les bras.

* * *

_**2004, 20 Avril à 11h41 : Point De Vue de Bella**_

* * *

Ce matin je m'étais réveillée de bonne heure, j'avais pris une douche et profiter de l'eau chaude avant de m'habiller d'une jolie robe d'été blanche. Elle était transparente avec un peu de dentelle mais j'avais mis des sous-vêtements blancs. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi pour me rendre chez Jessica et son mari Mike qui m'avaient invitée pour mon anniversaire quand mon portable sonna. C'était un message d'une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_« Coucou ma belle, j'espère que tu vas bien. _

_Je suis à l'aéroport pour la France mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire. _

_Je comprends qu'il te faut du temps mais j'aimerais qu'on reste de très bon amis car je ne veux pas te perdre pour toujours Bella, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ne plus jamais te parler. _

_On se reparle bientôt, je t'embrasse fort. Jacob ». _

Je ne répondis pas et quittais mon studio de bonne humeur malgré le message de mon ex petit ami. Jessica et Mike n'habitaient pas très loin de chez moi, je n'avais qu'à traverser la rue puis me rendre dans la première petite ruelle sur ma droite et j'étais chez eux. Je pénétrais dans leur immeuble, connaissant déjà le code par cœur puis montais au dernier étage où mes amis logeaient. Je n'eus même pas besoin de toquer à la porte que Jessica avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée et me sautait dans les bras.

**-Joyeux Anniversaire ma Bella, me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles en me serrant contre elle.**

**-Merci Jess, lui répondis-je sincèrement en me décollant d'elle. Tu ne devrais pas crier autant si les jumeaux dorment.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils viennent juste de se réveiller. Mike est en train de les installer dans leurs chaises pour le repas. Aller viens, m'annonça-t-elle en me tirant par le bras dans son appartement.**

Je suivis ma meilleure amie et embrassais Mike qui me souhaita à son tour un bon anniversaire. La journée se passa extrêmement bien. Nous mangions, rions, profitions tous les trois en compagnie de leurs deux enfants.

Jessica et Mike c'étaient rencontré à l'université et ne c'étaient plus quitté depuis. A l'époque Jess était déjà ma meilleure amie et j'avais été très heureuse quand elle m'avait annoncé leur mariage trois ans plus tard. Et puis ils ont eu leurs deux jumeaux, Mathieu et Nicholas dont j'étais la marraine bien entendu.

J'avais passée une grande partie de la journée auprès des deux petits et Jessica m'avait alors questionnée sur l'agence de sperme. Non, je n'avais pas encore appelée, j'hésitais vraiment mais après avoir passée la journée avec mes deux petits filleuls mon choix avait été décidé, moi aussi je voulais être mère.

Je quittais leur appartement en fin d'après midi en promettant à ma meilleure amie d'appeler l'agence dès mon retour chez moi. Ce que je fis ! A peine rentrée dans mon appartement, je pris le téléphone et composais le numéro qui était affiché sur le frigidaire.

**-Agence de sperme « Un enfant pour la vie », m'annonce une voix féminine au bout du combiné. Que peut-on faire pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix timide. Je voudrais devenir mère.**

**-Bien sûr, me répond la voix de la femme. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Déjà qu'elle est votre situation actuelle ? Êtes-vous célibataire, en couple ou bien veuve ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous un enfant ? Avez-vous des problèmes médicaux pour avoir recours à notre agence ou bien simplement une envie ?**

**-Je suis célibataire depuis quelques jours, je n'ai aucun problème médical à ma connaissance mais je n'ai simplement pas trouvée l'homme parfait je suppose, celui qui sera le père de mes enfants. Je souhaite me poser, je veux un enfant depuis toute petite et j'en ai marre d'attendre un homme assez bien qui souhaite s'engager.**

**-Très bien, merci beaucoup pour ces informations j'ai tous notée. Pour le moment je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse positive ou négative, m'apprit-elle. Je vous donne rendez-vous à l'agence « Un enfant pour la vie » le 23 Avril à 15h20, ça vous convient ?**

**-Oui c'est parfait, je m'arrangerais avec ma patronne. Merci beaucoup, répondis-je enjouée avant de raccrocher.**

Après avoir reposée le téléphone, j'envoyais un message à Jessica pour lui apprendre que j'avais un rendez-vous avec l'agence avant d'appeler ma patronne. Étant une journaliste qui acceptait de travailler même le dimanche, ma chef accepta sans problème de me libérer mon après midi du 23 Avril mais je devais lui envoyer mon article le matin même car elle en aurait besoin pour l'édition qui sortait le lendemain. En général je travaillais chez moi donc je n'avais pas trop besoin de son autorisation mais je restais une employée modèle qui préférait demander la permission. Je partis sous la douche puis me glissa dans mon lit en sous vêtement, il fallait que je me repose car demain je devais me rendre dans le centre commercial pour l'ouverture d'une petite boutique de maquillage que tout le monde attendait.

* * *

_**2004, 23 Avril à 14h07 : Point De Vue de Bella**_

* * *

J'avais passé la matinée à rédiger mon article sur la nouvelle petite boutique de maquillage du centre ville. Je ne trouvais pas cette boutique sensationnelle, comme toutes les autres elle vendait du vernis à ongles, du gloss ou rouge à lèvre, fard à paupière et tous autres produits de beauté mais depuis son ouverture, les habitants de Chicago semblaient se ruer dans ce lieu. Moi, je n'étais pas fan de maquillage et produits de beauté donc j'avais mis plus de deux heures à rédiger ce foutu article.J'étais ensuite partie sous la douche, j'avais enfilée un jean bleu clair et un pull léger de couleur blanc par-dessus mes sous-vêtements beige. Je mangeais une petite salade avant d'envoyer mon article à ma chef.

A quatorze heures, Jessica sonna à ma porte avant de rentrer dans mon studio. Je lui avais demandée de m'accompagner, trop stressée d'y aller toute seule. Je montais dans la voiture de ma meilleure amie et elle nous emmena à l'adresse qu'elle avait trouvée sur internet et qui correspondait à celle de l'agence. Après trente minutes de route, Jessica se gara sur le parking et nous sortîmes de la voiture.

L'agence avait une façade joyeuse, avec des joués pour enfant et pour titre « Un enfant pour la vie ». Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, décoré de rose pâle qui rappelait la douceur d'une fille et de bleu ciel qui se rapportait à la joie d'un garçon. Tout cet endroit rappelait les enfants et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Une jeune femme blonde se présenta à nous sous le nom de Tanya et me donna une pile de document à remplir en plus d'un gros classeur contenant toutes les fiches de leurs donneurs. Je remplie toutes les indications qu'on me demandait et après une dizaine de minutes j'étais installée dans un fauteuil en compagnie de Jessica à regarder les possibles donneurs.

**-Regarde celui-là, me dit Jess, il est pas mal.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, consentis-je. Mais ses activités ne me plaisent pas.**

**-Tu es beaucoup trop compliquée Bella ! Rallia ma meilleure amie, à ce rythme tu ne trouveras jamais.**

Je ne l'écoutai pas, obnubiler par la fiche d'un donneur. C'était lui ! J'en étais sûr. Il était beau, même magnifique, compétent et ne passait pas ses journées sur l'ordinateur ou dans un bar. Jessica approuva mon choix avec une joie non dissimulée et nous partîmes redonner les papiers et le classeur à Tanya. Elle vérifia si tout était bien rempli et nota le matricule du donneur que j'avais choisie.

**-Merci beaucoup pour les renseignements. Vu que vous êtes célibataire ça risque de prendre du temps. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que vous ayez un trop gros espoir, rien n'est encore fait ! Je vais transmettre le dossier et on vous appellera quand on aura une réponse, nous salua-t-elle.**

Jessica et moi la remerciâmes avant de quitter l'établissement. Elle m'invita ensuite à boire un verre au café en bas de chez elle, fêtant ma future grossesse bien que je ne souhaitais pas trop m'emballer. Comme Tanya me l'avait dit, il ne fallait pas que j'espère trop vite ! Ensuite, nous parlions des jumeaux et je la quittais après une bonne heure de bavardage et de détente entre amie. J'étais crevée et je ne rêvais que d'une chose, dormir, dormir et encore dormir jusqu'à demain.

* * *

_**2004, 12 Mai à 18h48 : Point De Vue de Bella**_

* * *

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après mon travail au journal. Aujourd'hui nous avions eu une réunion épuisante pendant deux heures, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais un grand besoin d'une douche. Jacob m'avait encore envoyé un message pour avoir de mes nouvelles mais je n'avais pas répondu. Pas que je voulais mettre une croix sur tout ce qu'on avait vécu mais j'avais besoin de temps, il m'avait quand même larguée sur la terrasse d'un café, préférant son boulot à notre histoire d'amour. L'eau me détendit les muscles ainsi que chaque parcelle de ma peau.

En ce moment j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, ça faisait vingt-trois jours que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de l'agence de sperme. Je savais que je ne devais pas espérer car rien n'étais sûr, mais presque un mois sans nouvelle me désespérais. J'avais peur que mon rêve me soit refusé, peur de ne jamais devenir mère.

Je sortis enfin de la douche, après plus d'une heure sous l'eau chaude, je me séchai et enfilai mon short gris et mon débardeur blanc qui me servaient pour dormir. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma cuisine, pris une tranche de jambon avec du pain et du fromage et grignotais mon maigre repas sur le canapé devant ma petite télévision. Après avoir regardée les informations du soir et la météo, j'éteignis la télévision et rejoignis ma chambre pour me coucher.

Avant de m'allonger dans mon lit, je trouvais mon portable sur mon bureau, là où je l'avais laissée et vue que j'avais un message vocale. J'appelais rapidement ma messagerie et j'entendis une voix appartenant à une femme avec un léger accent me parler.

_« Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan. Je suis Rosalie Hale, la directrice de l'agence « Un enfant pour la vie ». _

_J'ai une réponse pour votre demande mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour en parler maintenant. J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec vous pour en discuter davantage et surtout plus longtemps. _

_Rappelez-moi dès que vous avez ce message pour convenir ensemble d'un rendez-vous. Je vous laisse mon numéro personnel : 0636820741. _

_Bonne soirée et à très vite mademoiselle »._

Je réécoutais ce message une deuxième fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris avant de rappeler cette Rosalie.

**-Rosalie Hale à l'appareil, entendis-je d'une voix ferme.**

**-Bonsoir madame Hale, je suis Bella Swan, me présentais-je. Vous m'avez laissée un message pour que je vous rappel.**

**-Ah oui mademoiselle Swan ! S'exclama-t-elle, j'ai regardée mon agenda et je vous propose un rendez-vous en fin de semaine, disons vendredi 16 à 10h00 ?**

**-C'est parfait, répondis-je assez excitée d'être si proche de mon rêve.**

**-Très bien, au revoir mademoiselle Swan. Passez une bonne soirée et à vendredi, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.**

Je restais une minute sans réagir avant de sauter de joie et d'envoyer un message à Jessica pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Puis je m'allongeais dans mon lit avec le sourire aux lèvres mais me répétant inlassablement que je ne devais pas m'enflammer, rien n'étais décidé même si j'approchais de plus en plus de mon rêve. Je m'endormis en rêvant de nouveau née et de Jacob, qui me manquait beaucoup trop pour ne plus y penser.

* * *

Alors ce deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Bella, qu'en avez-vous pensés ?

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, car les cours vont reprendre donc j'aurais moins de temps pour moi.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis mais s'il vous plait rester poli. On peut ne pas aimer tout en restant respectueux !


	3. Chapitre 3

Je m'excuse du retard mais me voilà avec le chapitre trois, les personnages appartiennent toujours à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir chaque fois que j'en lis une !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de ce chapitre.

* * *

_**2004, 24 Avril à 09h26 : PDV Edward**_

* * *

**-Mon Amoouuuurrrrrr …**

Je me réveillais en sursaut au son de cette voix, ou plutôt ce crie, que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille. Alors que je reprenais mes esprits, Angela ouvrit la porte de ma chambre sans même prendre la peine de toquer et me tendis le téléphone.

**-Tu as bien dormis mon Amour ? Tiens, je crois que c'est important, m'appris cette femme que j'avais aimé avant de sortir de ma chambre.**

Je mis momentanément de coté le comportement d'Angela mais me promis de régler les choses plus tard dans la journée, quand j'aurais du temps à perdre.

**-Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de répondre quand je t'appelle, râla ma future belle sœur.**

**-Pourquoi te ferais-je ce plaisir ? Tu n'aime pas être accueilli par la douce voix d'Angela ? La questionnais-je avec le sourire.**

**-Je ne suis pas sur que l'adjectif « douce » soit bien utilisé, rigola Rosalie. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas ce problème si tu daignais t'acheter un portable !**

**-Pourquoi faire ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, répliquais-je. Malgré mon emploi du temps de Ministre, je suis très disponible. On peut me joindre chez moi, comme tu l'as fait, à mon bureau ou même passer par ma famille que tout le monde connait.**

**-Dans certains cas d'urgence, ça peut aider ! Répondis la belle blonde, imagine je voulais t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte et que j'allais accoucher, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais voulu entendre la voix d'Angela ?**

**-Tu auras toujours réponse à tout, déclarais-je. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas venu m'annoncer que tu étais enceinte et que tu allais accoucher. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute Rosalie qu'es-ce qui est aussi important pour que tu me passe un coup de fil à neuf heures et trente-cinq minutes ?**

**-Une jeune femme a choisit ton sperme, m'apprit-elle.**

**-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je, mais de quoi tu parles Rosalie ? Je croyais …**

**-Écoute, une stagiaire à fait une erreur. Je l'ai virée, il y a une heure à peine, m'expliqua mon amie. Mais je suis la directrice de l'agence donc c'est ma responsabilité.**

**-Responsabilité ou pas, je ne peux pas me permettre ça ! Répliquais-je énervé, tu connais ma situation donc tu peux tout de suite prévenir cette femme qu'elle va devoir changer ces plans !**

**-Stop ! Annonça Rosalie d'une voix ferme. Je connais parfaitement ta situation pour le moment mais je ne peux tout simplement pas appeler cette femme et lui dire que son rêve n'est pas possible Edward !**

**-C'est pourtant simple ! Si tu n'as pas le courage tu peux même me passer son numéro, je vais l'appeler moi-même, m'énervais-je.**

**-Non Edward ! Et pas la peine de répliquer, je ne changerais pas d'avis, déclara la blonde. J'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes mais notre conversation n'est pas terminée. Je suppose que comme moi tu as envie de régler sa très vite donc passe me voir à l'agence cet après midi, on parlera de tout ça.**

**-Très bien, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis non plus ! Je vais essayer de passer après le procès, annonçais-je avant de raccrocher.**

Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Rosalie devait justement veiller à ce que ce genre d'erreur n'arrive pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette fille mais mon sperme est destiné seulement à ma compagne donc il va falloir qu'elle aille chercher ailleurs ! Et puis même si je le voulais, je suis en plein divorce donc il est hors de question qu'en plus j'ai la charge d'un enfant. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine me faire un bon café avant de partir pour le travail et trouvais Angela, assise tranquillement avec une tasse fumante dans la main.

**-J'ai fais du café, tu en veux une tasse ? Me questionna-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.**

**-Il t'arrive quoi Angela ? Depuis quand me parles-tu comme ça ? M'énervais-je. Et surtout ne m'appelle plus jamais « mon amour » ! Tu ne l'as jamais fais quand nous étions un couple unie donc tu ne vas certainement pas le faire aujourd'hui.**

**-Je vois que tu es d'une humeur calme et joyeuse aujourd'hui, répliqua ma future ex-femme en posant ma tasse de café chaude sur la table. Moi qui voulais être gentille !**

**-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la gentillesse ! Contrais-je toujours énervé avant de prendre mon café et de partir dans ma chambre.**

Je fini de boire mon café puis, m'apercevant qu'il était déjà plus de dix heures, je partis sous la douche. J'enfilai ensuite ma tenue d'avocat, requise pour le procès, avant de partir de chez moi avec ma somptueuse voiture. Je retrouvais ma cliente, Anaëlle Malard, devant le palais de justice et la suivi jusqu'à la salle d'audience. L'affaire ne dura pas longtemps, ma cliente était complètement dans son droit et je ne manquai pas de le souligner lors de ma plaidoirie.

Les Malard étaient un couple heureux jusqu'à la naissance de leur fille. Depuis, le mari d'Anaëlle était devenu violent. C'est pourquoi ma cliente réclamait la garde de sa fille. Après seulement une petite heure devant le juge, je sortis du palais de justice accompagné d'Anaëlle qui me remercia en me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Merci Edward ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur avocat pour défendre les droits des femmes et de l'enfant, déclara-t-elle.**

**-Soit heureuse maintenant, profite de ta fille et tourne la page, vous en avez besoin toutes les deux. Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Rosalie que j'irai la voir mais passe à mon bureau demain. On réglera les derniers détails.**

Je rejoignis ma voiture, mis le contact et roulais en direction de l'agence « Un enfant pour la vie ». Il me fallut presque trois quarts d'heure pour arriver sur le parking du travail de Rosalie. Je me dépêchais de fermer ma voiture et me précipita dans le hall de l'agence. Ma future belle sœur m'attendait, assise à l'accueil.

**-Bonjour Edward, m'accueillit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Très bien et toi ? Répondis-je en lui faisant la bise.**

**-Fatiguée mais je vais bien. Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt à vrai dire, m'apprit Rosalie.**

**-Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? Demandais-je plus par politesse que par envie.**

**-Non, maintenant que tu es là, reste. C'est tellement difficile d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, déclara-t-elle.**

Rosalie m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, elle donna quelques ordres à une de ses employées et nous dirigea vers son bureau.

**-Tout d'abord Edward, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. Je sais que tu n'as pas une situation facile mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout, c'est important, commença la belle blonde.**

**-Je t'écouterais entièrement, mais sache que ma décision est prise et que je ne changerais pas d'avis, affirmais-je.**

**-Et bien on verra, sourit-elle. Je m'étais absentée car j'avais un rendez-vous mais j'avais laissée des instructions très claires à Tanya. Quand une jeune femme est entrée pour choisir un donneur, Tanya s'est trompée de classeur entre celui des donneurs et celui de la soirée. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était qu'une stagiaire et je l'ai virée dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Mais cela ne change pas que tu as été choisis par cette femme …**

**-Très bien, mais je refuse ! Déclarais-je. Donc tu peux rappeler cette femme en lui disant qu'il y a eu une erreur et que le donneur qu'elle a choisi n'est pas disponible.**

**-Ce que moi je refuse ! Écoute Edward, quand j'ai créée cette agence c'était pour apporter de l'espoir aux femmes qui souhaite avoir un enfant. Met toi à la place de cette jeune femme, elle ta choisit, elle doit se dire que c'est bon, dans quelques mois elle sera mère grâce à toi …**

**-Elle peut très bien choisir un autre donneur, argumentais-je.**

**-Dans son formulaire elle a été très précise, informa Rosalie, c'est toi ou rien …**

**-Et bien ce sera rien ! S'énerva Edward.**

**-Ce n'est pas une réponse que j'accepte. Tu sais que je suis stérile, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé avec Emmett mais je n'aurais certainement pas d'enfant. Je m'imagine à la place de cette jeune femme et je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire qu'elle devra dire adieu à un de ses rêves !**

**-Bip. Bip … Madame, il y a un appelle important pour vous, déclara la voix de la secrétaire provenant du téléphone de Rosalie.**

**-Merci Victoria, je réponds dans quelques minutes. Répondit ma belle sœur avant de raccrocher son téléphone.**

**-Je dois prendre cet appel Edward, me révéla-t-elle, nous en reparlerons car la discussion n'est pas terminée !**

**-Très bien, embrasse Emmett de ma part, répondis-je en me levant. Passe une bonne fin de journée Rosalie mais sache que ma réponse n'a pas changée.**

Je sortis de l'agence après avoir salué la secrétaire puis rentrais chez moi me reposer.

* * *

_**2004, 30 Avril à 20h07 : PDV Edward**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait été une très longue journée, entre les clientes, les appelles de ma petite sœur, Alice, qui était complètement paniquée car elle prenait du poids à cause de sa grossesse et Rosalie qui continuait à m'harceler pour cette histoire de sperme. J'étais épuisé, et j'arrivais même en retard chez mes parents pour le repas familial. Après m'être garé dans l'allée principale, je pénétrais dans la somptueuse demeure d'Esmée et Carlisle. Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient réunis dans le salon, autour d'une table déjà prête à accueillir les fameux repas de ma mère adoptive.

**-Ah Edward, on attendait plus que toi mon chéri, me salua Esmée avant de venir m'embrasser. Ton père est retenu à l'hôpital ce soir.**

Alors que ma mère retournait dans la cuisine, je partis saluer ma famille. Le repas commença avec la bonne humeur et la joie comme invitées d'honneur. Les personnes assisses autour de cette table étaient ceux qui comptaient réellement à mes yeux, Carlisle était le seul manquant ce soir. Pendant tout le repas, Rosalie me lança des regards insistants sans jamais prendre la parole. J'étais prêt à parier toute ma fortune que j'allais encore avoir le droit à une discussion concernant son agence. Je passais un moment agréable auprès de ma famille.

**-Emmett, tu es toujours harcelé par cette journaliste du magazine de sport ? Questionna Esmée.**

**-Plus maintenant, pouffa de rire mon frère. Elle a fait la connaissance de Rosalie il y a quelques jours.**

**-Elle m'énervait, se justifia la blonde alors que tout le monde rigolait.**

Depuis tout petit, Emmett était un passionné de football américain. Son rêve a toujours été de passer professionnel, et je dois dire qu'avec son un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit et ces cent-sept kilogrammes de muscle, ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir d'avance qu'il allait y arriver. Aujourd'hui, à trente et un ans il était devenu le joueur le plus envié du sport mais surtout le beau capitaine de l'équipe de Chicago.

Toutes les filles jalousaient Rosalie, elles racontaient que ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul ou d'argent mais plus la relation de mon frère et de la jolie blonde évoluait et moins ces hypothèses étaient validées. Les journalistes essayaient par tous les moyens de séparer leur couple. La stérilité de Rosalie, connu mystérieusement par la presse, avait fait les gros titres de la plupart des magazines peoples américains pendant des semaines, affirmant même une séparation de leur couple alors qu'il n'en fut jamais question.

A cette époque, Rosalie n'avait que très peu confiance en elle et l'annonce qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants fut très dure à encaisser. Elle n'avait plus goût en rien et les journalistes en rajoutaient toujours plus pour la briser mais grâce à Emmett elle a sue rester forte et garder espoir, pour mon frère, il n'y a que Rosalie qui compte et jamais il ne la remplacera, j'en étais persuadé.

**-En plus, poursuivit Emmett, c'était elle qui à publié en première son article sur la stérilité de Rose et de notre soit disant séparation.**

**-Exact ! Déclara Rosalie. Elle mérite bien tout ce que je lui ai dit. Enfaite Edward, à propos de grossesse, nous avons une discussion à terminer !**

**-Ah non pitié Rose ! Suppliais-je. Pas ce soir, je passe un bon moment alors sa attendra.**

**-Il me faut une réponse pour que je la prévienne, insista la blonde.**

**-Tu n'as toujours pas prévenu cette femme ? Questionnais-je. Tu as pourtant eu ma réponse !**

**-Non, me répondit simplement ma belle sœur.**

**-Et bien tu lui diras que si elle veut un gamin, elle n'a cas se trouver un mec ! M'énervais-je.**

**-Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de gamin ? Demanda Esmée perdu, tu veux un enfant Edward ?**

**-Bien sur que non Maman, je n'ai pas besoin de gamin en ce moment ! M'exclamais-je, c'est une femme à l'agence de Rose qui veut mon sperme.**

**-Edward à raison, ce n'est pas raisonnable, annonça ma mère adoptive. N'as-tu pas d'autres donneurs Rosalie ?**

**-Si bien sur, affirma-t-elle. Mais elle ne veut qu'Edward.**

**-Dans ce cas je crois que c'est réglé, il faut que tu dises à cette jeune femme que ce n'est pas possible, déclara Esmée.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Maman, commença mon frère ainé avec prudence. Cette femme ne demande pas d'argent, ni d'un père pour l'enfant. Elle veut seulement tomber enceinte ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça pose problème.**

**-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, m'emportais-je.**

**-Edward a raison ! Dit Esmée, il ne veut pas et c'est son choix. En plus, vue sa situation actuelle ça ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable. D'autant que si cette jeune femme souhaite vraiment avoir un enfant, elle peut faire appel à un autre donneur.**

**-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda ma sœur, Alice qui venait de réapparaitre dans le salon auprès de Jasper, son mari.**

**-Une femme veut le sperme d'Edward pour tomber enceinte, leur apprit Rosalie de but en blanc. Mais Edward refuse !**

**-Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux femmes cher frère, rigola Alice. C'est la chose dont ont rêve toutes, elle ne veut pas ta présence près de l'enfant, juste ton sperme !**

**-Elle ne rate rien de toute façon, Angela n'est jamais tombée enceinte alors qui sait, peut-être es-tu stérile ? Me taquina Jasper, mon meilleur ami.**

Mes proches éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de Jasper et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. A l'époque, quand tout allait bien dans notre couple, Angela était obsédée par son physique. Il n'était pas question pour elle de grossir, ses pauvres petits quarante-sept kilogrammes lui suffisaient. Et puis nous n'étions pas prêt à fonder une famille, donc elle prenait sa pilule et je me protégeais presque à chaque rapport. Après deux ans de vie commune, j'avais évolué, changé d'avis et je désirais une fille ou un garçon mais ma femme était toujours focalisée sur son poids et n'envisageait pas de grossesse, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Cette absence d'enfant avait longtemps été un sujet de discussion dans ma famille, ils souhaitaient voir un petit Cullen naître et tous, mais particulièrement Alice, ne comprenaient pas cette absence de grossesse. Jasper était le seul à connaître les détails de toute cette histoire mais il aimait bien me taquiner sur une possible stérilité, les autres membres de ma famille ignoraient encore les raisons du pourquoi je n'ai pas eu d'enfant avec Angela.

Jasper était mon meilleur ami depuis le berceau, bien avant que les Cullen m'adoptent. Il avait un an de moins que moi et était déjà à l'époque mon confident, mon frère de cœur et je ne pouvais jamais rien lui cacher. C'est grâce à moi qu'Alice et lui c'étaient rencontrés. Je l'invitais souvent dans la demeure de ma famille adoptive pour jouer au babyfoot ou même au basket tandis qu'Alice s'amusait avec ses amies à se maquiller et se déguiser en super stars. Je me souviens encore du jour où il a vue ma sœur pour la première fois, le Jasper que je connaissais, sur de lui, drôle et adroit était devenue en moins de trente secondes un enfant maladroit, timide et peu confiant. C'était très drôle à observer et je ne manquais pas de le lui rappeler encore aujourd'hui. Même ma sœur se moquait de lui mais Jasper tenait bon et acceptait chacun de ses petits caprices. Depuis ses huit ans, mon meilleur ami convoitait ma sœur et moi, ça m'amusais car ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, et encore moins que sa deviendrait très sérieux entre eux. Mais bien entendu, je me trompais.

Maintenant Alice plane en plein dans le bonheur, ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient marié tous les deux et à vingt-sept ans, ma petite sœur attendait son premier enfant. Leur petite vie de famille était complète et coté professionnel, ils étaient tous les deux très connus du monde de la mode. Alice était, comme elle l'avait toujours souhaitée, devenu mannequin. Elle posait pour les plus grands du monde de la mode, faisait la couverture des magazines et avait même obtenu un contrat spécial avec une marque de vêtement pour femme enceinte. Quand à Jasper, il était l'homme parfait, doué pour toutes les activités qu'il entreprenait. Il avait voulu faire ingénieur, critique littéraire ou encore laborantin mais avait finalement suivi ma sœur dans le monde de la mode en devenant photographe professionnel. Et contre tout attend, il aimait plus que quiconque ne l'aurait pensé son travail. Mon meilleur ami était devenu un des meilleurs photographes du milieu en très peu de temps. D'ailleurs, Alice n'acceptait de poser que pour lui, ils formaient tous les deux un duo impressionnant !

**-Alors Alice, il est pour quand cet enfant ? Demanda Esmée avec un sourire de fierté.**

**-Les médecins nous ont dit fin Décembre, début Janvier. Annonça ma sœur enjouée, en regardant amoureusement Jasper.**

**-Oui, affirma mon meilleur ami en prenant la main de ma sœur. Un vrai cadeau de Noël !**

La discussion était plus légère, Rosalie semblait avoir oubliée momentanément son problème à l'agence. Nous nous demandions tous comment Alice et Jasper allait appeler leur enfant mais ils gardaient le secret jusqu'à la naissance. Ma sœur adoptive nous annonça même qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas connaitre le sexe de l'enfant, se qui était très frustrant pour nous tous. Le repas se termina tout en douceur, après le poulet au miel que ma mère nous avait cuisinés, elle apporta sur la table une légère tarte aux pommes, faite le matin même.

**-Alors Emmett, pour quand il est se fameux mariage ? Interrogea Jasper alors que Rosalie montrait une nouvelle fois sa somptueuse bague à Esmée qui l'adorait.**

**-Humm, hésita le brun. Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas encore prévu …**

**-En Août ! Coupa Rosalie excitée. Le soleil, la chaleur, les fleurs … Ce sera parfait !**

**-Très bien, déclara mon frère. En Août alors ! Je préciserais même le 22, si sa ne te dérange pas Maman ?**

**-Le 22 Août ? Répéta la maîtresse de maison. Mais j'en serais très heureuse. Le même jour de notre mariage, à ton père et moi … C'est que sa ne nous rajeunit pas tous ça !**

La fin de soirée se passa comme elle avait commencée. J'aimais bien ces petits moments avec ma famille, nous profitions de la présence des uns et des autres, sans se poser trop de question. On allait célébrer un mariage et j'allais enfin devenir tonton, malgré mon divorce j'étais heureux. Je rentrais chez moi peu de temps après le café. Il se faisait tard, et même si je n'avais aucun rendez-vous de prévu pour le lendemain, je voulais me reposer. Cette fois-ci, je pris mon temps sur la route, respectant les limitations de vitesse. Quand j'arrivais, les lumières de la villa étaient toutes éteints, je garais ma Volvo dans le garage et fit le moins de bruit possible en rentrant dans le salon, supposant qu'Angela dormait déjà.

Je montais à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre que j'occupais, quand je passais devant la chambre de ma future ex-femme, je m'aperçus que le lit était vide et que j'étais bel et bien seul chez moi. Elle devait surement être partit chez son professeur de sport, Ben pour une séance spéciale dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur mes sentiments, j'étais à la fois énervé, heureux et triste sans savoir réellement lequel de ces sentiments dominait les autres. Je me précipitais sous la douche avant de m'enfoncer dans mon lit et de m'endormir.

* * *

_**2004, 11 Mai à 13h04 : PDV Edward**_

* * *

Le bonheur que je ressentais lors de la soirée chez mes parents n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Angela était au courant qu'une jeune femme voulait mon sperme et elle me faisait des crises tous les jours pour que je refuse. Ce que j'avais déjà fait un millier de fois soit dit en passant mais Rosalie était la reine pour ignorer royalement mon refus. Depuis quelques jours, Angela était à la fois chiante et accueillante. Elle était redevenue légèrement attentionnée à mon égard mais elle n'avait pas changée de caractère, se croyant toujours supérieur à qui que se soit.

**-Edward à table, cria Angela depuis la cuisine. Si tu ne descends pas, ça va être froid et j'aurais gaspillée mon temps à préparer ce repas !**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un peu plus attentionnée mais toujours aussi invivable ! Je sortis de mon bureau et partis la rejoindre à la table de la cuisine. Je jetais un œil au fameux repas qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à cuisiner et je faillis éclater de rire devant mon assiette. Ma future ex-femme avait mis plus de trois heures à faire des carotte râpées, deux sandwichs au thon avec de la mayonnaise et des pommes de terre. Sachant qu'en plus les carottes et le thon venaient certainement d'une boite vendue dans le commerce.

**-J'ai fais des recherches tu sais, commença Angela. Sur la jeune fille qui veut un gamin …**

**-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? La questionnais-je en la coupant sans essayer d'être gentil. Cela ne te concerne pas Angela ! Nous deux c'est fini depuis déjà plusieurs mois et ce sont mes affaires.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu donnes ton sperme ! Déclara-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant avant mais je me rends compte que maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. J'ai changée ! Si tu dois donnez ton sperme pour un enfant, je veux que se soit à moi !**

**-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ! Rigolais-je. Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on fonde une famille quand on était en couple et tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas changée !**

**-J'ai changée Edward ! Tu ne le remarque pas mais tout le monde le voit, affirma-t-elle.**

**-Oui tu as changée, concédais-je. Avant tu étais quelqu'un que j'admirais. Tu étais forte et maintenant tu es devenu une petite salope qui couche avec son professeur personnel de sport !**

**-Quoi ?! Cria Angela. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons partagé !**

**-Parce que c'est la vérité ! Tu me soul, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour toi et sa n'a pas changé ! M'énervais-je. Mais tu sais quoi ? Cette histoire de sperme qui t'emmerde vraiment ? Et bien je vais accepter finalement, et j'appelle tout de suite Rosalie pour lui transmettre ma décision !**

Je partis de la cuisine très énerver contre celle que j'avais aimée avant et pénétrais dans mon bureau. Cette nuit j'avais bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'Alice et Emmett avaient raison ! Après tout, cette jeune femme ne me demandait pas d'être présent ni d'argent, elle voulait simplement un enfant. Je pris encore quelques secondes pour être sur mais j'avais décidée. Il fallait que j'appelle Rosalie, en plus j'étais certain que ma décision dérangerais Angela, c'était ma petite vengeance personnelle ! Je pris le téléphone de mon bureau et composa le numéro de ma future belle-sœur.

**-Edward ?! L'entendis-je d'une voix peu sur.**

**-Oui, qui veux-tu que se soit ? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'humour.**

**-Tu m'appelles tellement souvent, rigola-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je ne dis pas oui, déclarais-je de peur de me défiler. Mais je change d'avis et je ne dis pas non.**

**-D'accord Edward, me répondit Rosalie perdu. Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**-Je veux rencontrer la fille, exigeais-je. Je t'avais dit que je refusais de lui donner mon sperme et j'ai changé d'avis. Mais je n'accepte pas non plus.**

**-Je suis heureuse de ton changement d'avis, affirma la belle blonde. Mais je crains que tu ne puisses pas la rencontrer. Ce n'est pas dans les coutumes de l'agence, nous protégeons les femmes qui nous demandent nos services.**

**-Tu peux faire une exception pour moi, non ? Questionnais-je sachant déjà la réponse. Bien entendu je payerai le prix qu'il faut.**

**-La jeune femme en question ne sera peut-être pas d'accord ! Déclara Rosalie. Et je ne peux pas l'obliger à faire quoi que se soit.**

**-Et bien, si elle veut vraiment cet enfant, elle sera obligée d'accepter ! Affirmais-je. Je veux la rencontrer, apprendre à la connaitre et seulement après je choisirais si oui ou non je lui donne mon sperme.**

**-C'est du n'importe quoi ! Souffla Rosalie exaspérée.**

**-Écoute, je sais que sa semble fou mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. M'expliquais-je, avant de prendre ma décision j'ai besoin de la connaitre. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas la brusquer en lui mettant un contrat sous les yeux ou autres choses. J'ai juste besoin de la connaitre plus pour prendre ma décision.**

**-Mais …, essaye-t-elle.**

**-Non Rosalie, la coupais-je. Je sais que ce n'est pas commun mais c'est la seule option que j'accepte. Donc tu lui parle et si elle n'est pas d'accord elle devra se trouver un autre donneur ou même un mec. Et si elle accepte, tu me donneras son numéro et je la contacterais.**

**-Très bien, accepta la directrice. Ta décision est prise, au moins ce n'est pas un refus ! Je vais voir se que je peux faire, je te tiens au courant, de toute façon si elle accepte je devrais te donner son numéro.**

**-Exactement, rigolais-je. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle appelle en tombant sur Angela. Tu imagines ?**

Je continuais à bavarder un peu avec Rose avant qu'elle ne raccroche pour un rendez-vous après m'avoir assurée qu'elle contacterait cette jeune femme dans la journée. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, ces prochains mois vont être surchargés. Entre les procès des femmes et des enfants que je défends, l'association que je préside, le divorce avec Angela et cette jeune femme, sans parler du mariage et de la famille, je n'allais plus avoir une seule minute à moi. Je passais le reste de la journée dans mon bureau, à trier la paperasse que j'accumulais à cause de mon travail. Je ne sortis pas de cette pièce avant vingt-deux heures moins le quart et montais directement me coucher, sans adresser la parole à Angela qui devait probablement se trouver sur le canapé du salon ou encore dans les bras de Ben Weber.

* * *

Alors ce troisième chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, qu'en avez-vous pensés ? C'est le dernier chapitre de cette année.

J'espère que vous avez passés un bon Noël, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2013 !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis mais s'il vous plait rester poli. On peut ne pas aimer tout en restant respectueux !


End file.
